Under My Umbrella
by gkdlblbld
Summary: Clare is falling to pieces. Who will she turn to?   It better be Eli or I'll find myself and stab me! ;-


**Hello, and welcome to my daydreams. I hope this happens in the next episode, and if you are in Canada, please like, post the Much Music promo? I'M DYING WITHOUT IT.**

Clare's POV:

I was emotionally dying right now. Eli was mad at me. My parents were getting divorced. I couldn't even talk to Alli about this, because she is gone. And I didn't want to do it over video chat. I was tempted constantly by the razor blade in my bathroom, but then I remember why I keep it in there. It's the exact same one Darcy used, and when she went to Kenya, she insisted I keep it if times get tough, to symbolize that I was strong, and didn't need it. I also didn't want her old blood on me, so I ignored most of my temptations. I put on my hideous blue polo nd khaki skirt.

_I bet Eli would look cute in his red polo..._

Snap out of it Clare, he's about two seconds away from breaking up with you. "Ready?" I heard a scratchy voice call from upstairs. I yelled back, and looked in the mirror. _You are the reason they're getting a divorce. Good going._ I mouthed in the mirror. Because I knew it was true, and I didn't want to believe it.

The car ride was fairly silent, except one thing. My mom told me I couldn't see Eli because of how badly I verbally scarred him last night. Great. Well, I have nothing left to lose, I just have more to rebel against. I hopped out of her car without a word, and went to my locker. I passed Adam, I was in no mood to talk. I gave a quick 'hello' to Jenna, who was stuffing her face with chocolate. Real good move, K.C. I even passed Eli, leaving just a trail of wind behind when I swept past. I opened my locker angrily, and it swung open fast, almost hitting K.C in the face. Damn, so close. He looked surprised. "Wow, uh, hi?" he teased. I just glared at him "Not in the mood K.C." I growled. He chuckled. "What, is that boyfriend of your's not treating you like I did?" he asked, fixing his hair and cocking an eyebrow. I slammed my locker shut after getting my books. "Get over yourself." I hissed, and walked off to the most dreaded class I'd have today. English. I sat down in a slump on my seat. Whenever somebody would come in, I would turn around, praying it wasn't Eli. It was a bad habit, I'd do that alot. But when Eli finally came in, he stared directly at me. No, glared, at me. I didn't need this. I turned back around in my seat. Ms. Dawes walked in. ", nice to see you swallowed your pride." I didn't turn around, but I'm assuming he wore his uniform. "Okay, class, today you will be working with your partners, and you will create an essay on one of the following topics. She read on, but I didn't pay attention. I had to work with Eli. I really didn't want to talk. The fire alarm went off, making me jump in my seat. When we exited the building, I saw Adam already by the door, grinning. He pulled the fire alarm for me. "I owe you, like, huge." I said, giving him a hug. "No talking!" Dawes ordered. I choked on my laughter, but held it in well. I saw Eli give Adam a death glare, and Adam scurried to the front to meet Eli. I guess I couldn't complain, it was a guy thing. Adam was being scolded by Eli, and then he scurried back to me. "Well?" I asked. "He said, and I quote, 'What the hell, Adam? I was just about to talk to her.'" he tried to do his 'Eli' voice, but failed completely. I tried to hide my blush. "Hey, can I tell you something, that you can't tell Eli?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well, as you know, last night Eli came over for dinner and I made him sound uh..." I searched for the right word. "Non-Eli-Ish." Adam cut in. I sighed and nodded. "And I did that because if my parents are mad at me, they have something to relate to each other with. And the whole outfit yesterday...I was scared. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. But...they're getting a divorce." I choked. Adam looked sympathetic, and pulled me into a hug. "It's alright." he comforted. I realized how freezing I was when he pulled away. I had forgotten we were standing outside, because Adam pulled the alarm. "Next time, can you fake throwing up or something?" I joked. And then I remembered that they inked the fire alarms. "Adam, let me see your hand." He held it out. It had black ink on it. "I am so sorry, do you want me to take the blame?" I asked. He shook his head. "It'll be worth it." he insisted.

When we got back inside, I remembered I had to talk to Eli. The delay was nice while it lasted. When we got back inside, Eli caught the crook of my elbow. "I think we need to talk." he stated quietly. I nodded. He was going to break up with me.


End file.
